First Time
by fiftyshadesofdevingray
Summary: She wasn't his first, but she was all that mattered.


**Summary: She may not have been his first, but she was the only one that mattered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Dedicated to Elena, sorry this took so long.**

**A/N: Before I start this I want to say that I got this idea from .com her headcanon is amazing and I hope she sees this. I apologize now, I am not really good at the romance. **

**Now I present to you, the obligatory, Hermione loses her virginity to Ron.**

** First Time**

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide _

Ron couldn't get enough of her kisses; hers lips were so warm and perfect against his. He lay on top of her on his in the Burrow on one of the rare occasions that is was empty. Her petite figure fell so right against his, like she was made for him. Her soft whimpers and moans when he draws his lips across her collarbone drive him wild. He just loved her that much.

He wanted to go farther with her, but he never push it. When they would make out his hands would never go up past her naval, He never attempted to take her shirt off, although his was currently gone exposing freckled yet Auror training toned chest. He didn't mind, but he didn't know how she would feel about taking hers off so he never even tried.

Hermione raked her hands through his thick red locks; she broke away from his kiss for a moment breathing heavily. "Ron," she breathed, "make love to me."

Ron eyes widen; is she serious? "Erm- are you serious?" he asks, hesitantly.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Uh, yes" she confirmed, "I love you, all of you."

Ron smiled, "I love you too," he hesitated, "but are you sure?"

She smiled the most brilliant smile back up at him, but he still wasn't sure about this. Hermione put his lips on to his neck and he knew he couldn't resist her. Everything ran hot through his body, something he had never felt before. Sure he had been turned on before, but never like this. This was different.

He regretted this but Hermione wasn't first, it was Lavender. He felt like an ass after it was said and done, he didn't love her, he never did. The whole thing was sloppy, and awkward. This is different though, the touches more gentle and sensual. God, he doesn't want to fuck this up. He doesn't want to hurt her, even though he knows from past experience he will.

Soon clothes are all discarded, the kisses are more heated, and he isn't sure how much longer he can last. He pulls away and looks into her chocolate eyes, they are so warm and inviting and hold no apprehension whatsoever.

"Yo-you're sure," he stuttered.

"Just move you, prat."

**Later**

Hermione lay in his arms; her masses of chocolate curls delightfully thrown in every which way. Her pale skin is tinged in a light pink, her body warm and inviting against his chest. Their hands lay intertwined on her stomach, the scar that is etched onto her arm in plain view. He pulled the arm over to his lips and presses them to the scar; he wants her to know that everything about her is beautiful even that horrible word etched into her.

Hermione rolled over and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Now, was that so terrible?" she chuckled.

Ron rolled his eyes. "No," he sighed, "I never thought it would be."

She looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Then why did I practically have to beg you?" sighed Hermione.

Ron thought for a moment, was he really going to admit this. "I didn't want to hurt you,:" he mumbled, " I didn't want our first time be awkward and horrible like my first time-"

Hermione shuttered a bit, probably at the thought of Lavender but she brought her finger to his hips to quiet him. "It was perfect, and you want to know why?" He shook his head. "Because it was us," she grinned.

Ron pressed his lips top the top her head. "I just want you to know," he feared sounding cheesy, " right here, us, is all that matters to me."

They lay quiet for a few minutes, and it's not awkward. All he feels after being with her is pure bliss, he could bottle this moment up and live in it forever. He just wanted to be with her forever.

"Ron?"

"Yes, love?"

"Was I better than Lavender?"

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
